Chapter 4
Ayakashi Building Walk Rally is the fourth chapter of Cocoa Fujiwara's Inu x Boku SS. Quick Summary Long Summary The chapter begins with a soon-to-be familiar scene of Miketsukami biding Ririchiyo good morning outside her door. Ririchiyo feels embarrassed that she has an SS to follow her around all day even though she had initially come to Ayakashi in order to be alone. Miketsukami interrupts Ririchiyo's thoughts when he tells her, much to Ririchiyo's surprise, that he was very happy to have been contracted as her SS and hopes to be of use to her. Ririchiyo waves off the display of emotion by saying that she had only contracted him in case of future convenience. Miketsukami ignores the surliness of Ririchiyo's reply and instead says that even if he is there for Ririchiyo's convenience, just the fact that he can be there for her makes him happy. He admits that his "punishment" for being allowed to stay by Ririchiyo's side is that he is lonely whenever Ririchiyo goes to school and leaves him behind. Ririchiyo says that Miketsukami is lonely whenever Ririchiyo is not with him; Miketsukami affirms this. He picks up Ririchiyo's hand with the cryptic comment that "It's Ririchiyo is separated from him lonelier than before". With Ririchiyo's hand in his, he asks if he is allowed to hold Ririchiyo's hand. The blushing Ririchiyo allows him to. Miketsukami thanks her. Ririchiyo is now sitting on the bench at the public baths checking her phone. She wonders what her irregular heartbeat from her morning conversation with Miketsukami meant, and is still worried about it. While checking her phone, she comes upon an email reply from Miketsukami, thanking her for the previous email that she had sent him; the header of the email shows that Miketsukami had sent his reply to "everyone". Ririchiyo's heartbeat returns to the irregular pace that it had been at in the morning, prompting her surprise and anxiety. She dismisses it as her not paying more attention to her physical health and that she has been too busy. At the vending machines up on one wall of the public baths, a new tenant who is unknown to Ririchiyo, is getting a drink. They stare at each other and begin arguing about who was staring at who. The blond tenant threatens to leave if she does not stop staring and Ririchiyo tells him to leave; however, when he does not leave right away, Ririchiyo accuses him of being "all talk". The tenant gives up the staring contest when Ririchiyo says this to him because his eyes got tired. The tenant becomes angry and says to Ririchiyo, "As expected of that fox bastard's partner! Your personality sucks!". He then introduces himself as the first floor tenant, Banri Watanuki, and calls himself a delinquent. Ririchiyo sarcastically replies that Watanuki calling himself delinquent is a nice way to introduce himself. She introduces herself to Watanuki as the fourth floor tenant, Ririchiyo Shirakiin. Watanuki begins to shake and says, "Making fun of me just because....I'm...". But his next majestic words are never said, because in that moment he transforms into a small raccoon with a leaf on its head. Ririchiyo, unsurprised at his sudden transformation, calls him a nice guy for going so far as to transform. Watanuki attempts to deflect any possible connotation of him being a nice guy by saying that he's just a little unstable and that Ririchiyo should not belittle him just because he's "nice to look at". Ririchiyo ignores him and reaches her hand out to pet him. Watanuki continues yelling at Ririchiyo until a hand whose owner is unknown reaches out and pulls Watanuki's tail and scolds him for being violent towards a girl. Watanuki's assailant introduces himself as Zange Natsume, Watanuki's SS. Accompanied by hand-drawn pictures, Zange begins to tell Ririchiyo a lot of information about himself, including his age (32 years), weight as a newborn baby (6.6 pounds), birthplace (St. Mary's hospital), blood type (B), astrological sign (Virgo), and relationship status (single) The most useful and final part of his introduction is when Zange says that his type of youkai is called a "Hyakume", or "100 eyes", because he can see things even if he doesn't want to see them. The cryptic description, until later chapters, leaves it up to the reader to decide if he can see into the future or simply has very good eyesight. Zange says that his powers meant that he has led a lonely, pitiful life and that he had frequently traveled to fight off this loneliness. Ririchiyo appears to be at a loss for words, but ignoring this, Zange goes on to say that he'll deny her further information on himself because he prefers to be mysterious.The scene takes on a more dubious tone when Zange enlightens Ririchiyo with the fact that he knows "everything about her", from her recent irregular heartbeat, her past and future, her past and future lives, everything that she will be after, and the color of her underwear. Characters In order of appearance: *Soushi Miketsukami *Ririchiyo Shirakiin *Banri Watanuki *Zange Natsume *Nobara Yukinokouji *Renshou Sorinozuka *Kagerou Shoukiin (It wasn't mentioned that it is him, just his Childhood appearance) *Joutarou Kawasumi *Kotarou Kawasumi *Chino Kotomura *Ayumu Warashibe *Yuujirou Kouda *Homare Nekozuki *Karuta Roromiya Category:Chapters